¿Crees que me conoces?
by Poly Morgana R
Summary: [CAP 3 Gracias por los rev :D] Las discuciones atraen promblemones, mas grandes son cuando eres un bujo ¿Que pasaria si una frace cambia tu vida y pudieras saber todos los recuerdos y problemas de una persona?... Mi primer HrH, plis sean compasibos y deje
1. Prologo

**¿Crees que me conoces?**

Poly Morgana R 

**Capitulo 1**

**+}Prologo{+**

/////////////////////////////////////////

- ¡ERES UNA INDISCRETA, MALA AMIGA Y DESLEAL!

- Lo hice por tu bien, Harry, podría haberte pasado algo, desde del primer momento te dije que era peligroso y debías pedir alguna autorización

- ¡Nadie sabia más que tu y Ron, es increíble que puedas guardas un secreto! ¡Hermione, con un demonio!- El chico estaba muy alterado y se pasaba la mano por el cabello constantemente- Pensé que podía confiar en ti...

5 de Diciembre y la ultima semana en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaba comenzando y en la sala común de Gryffindor la total atención de todos los alumnos se encontraba en el centro de esta, donde una acalorada discusión se efectuaba entre dos miembros del Gran Trío De Oro.

- Y puedes confiar en mi, pero entiende que yo no quería que te pasara algo malo Harry, no fue  de maldad- Murmuró la chica, acomodándose su cabello encrespado detrás de las orejas y presionarse constantemente, con los dientes, sus labios a causa de los nervios.

- ¡Por los Druidas, Hermione!- Le regaño una vez mas, el muchacho moreno, de brillantes ojos verdes esmeralda y una particular cicatriz en forma de rayo- Sabias lo importante que era para mi poder ir a la entrevista para poder ser buscador del equipo oficial de Inglaterra.

- Dumbledore te hubiera dado permiso

- Harry, creo que Hermione tiene razón- Dijo su mejor amigo, colorin como el fuego, pecoso y muy alto.

- Tu nunca me ayudas en nada, jamás te has tomando enserio nuestra relación amistoso... pero claro, si solo eres una entrometida que tiene un cartel pegado en la frente de: "Quiero amigos"- Un fuerte "Oh!" se escuchó entre la concurrencia-  ¡Yo siempre te estoy salvando tu maldita vida, protegiéndote de los problemas y de los que te atacan sin razón alguna, ¿Y como me pagas Granger? comportándote deslealmente!

- Harry, creo que no es para tanto...

- Déjalo Ron, necesita descargarse- Dijo las castaña, intentando aguantar ciertas lagrimas que hacían lo imposible por salir- El-niño-que-vivió, necesita atención hasta del mas mínimo insecto que pisa la tierra, necesitas tu fama, ¿Que harás después Harry, fingir que soy una mala mujer que se acuesta con Malfoy... o peor con todo Hogwarts?

- Seria lo ultimo que faltara- Se defendió el aludido- Por lo menos no soy una RATA de biblioteca

- Prefiero ser rata, que sacar me un 0 o un troglodita en las materias más básicas del colegio

- Si dices ser la GRAN AMIGA, que ayuda los desamparado, podría haberme ayudado en algo alguna vez, no te morirás por soplar una respuesta en un examen o prestar una tarea, o si?- Continuó- Tu nunca me ayudaste, Hermione, eres una egoísta, todo este mundo pues estar tranquilo gracias  MI, porque yo hice todo SOLO

- Que lastima, lo siento mucho... no sabes cuento, se me parte el corazón- dijo Hermione, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano- Pobre victima del sistema... pobre alma desamparada

- Tu tienes unos padres que te quieren... yo tengo a mis tíos

- Harry, tu juras que me conoces, ustedes juran que mi vida a sido de un hermosos color rosa, ¿no?- Hermione apretó los ojos, mordiéndose aun más los labios, pensando incluso que sabor metálico de la sangre se comenzaría a escabullir en su boca.

- Mire, la pobre sangre-sucia quiere llorar... - Se burló el moreno

- Harry ya fue suficiente- Habló Ron con un tono bastante distinto al que usaba diariamente

- Metete bien esto en la cabeza, Granger..- Se acercó unos cuantos pasos a Hermione. Muchos de sus compañeros de casa, ya no sabían si el que hablaba era el chico humilde, silencioso y valiente de siempre o un arrogante y patético Slytherin- ERES UNA HASQUEROSA MALA AMIGA, ENTROMETIDA, RATA DE BIBLIOTECA Y LO PEOR UNA  SAGRE... SUCIA

Hermione no lo resistió más y haciéndose paso entre el gentío, llego a la escalera de caracol, siendo seguida por la mirada de todos los presentes y escapando del fuerte murmuro que se escuchaba al rededor.

Los murmullos aumentaban y Harry cayó en la cuenta de que  fue un estúpido "boca suelta" y que había llegado muy lejos. Una fuerte punzada en la cicatriz, le hizo sospechar, que la ira que había tenido en su cuerpo, no era la de él, sino la de Voldemort.

- Bien hecho Harry, te has ganado un diploma ante los Slytherin por tu magnifico comportamiento- Murmuró su amigo Ron acercándose a él- Antes de haberle dicho todo eso, deberías ponerte en su lugar, mal agradecido.

=======================================

==================================

=====================

==============

==========

**Nota de la Autora:**

=======

Hola!

Bueno, bueno, sé que muchas de ustedes quiere juntar sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y asfixiarme lenta y dolorosamente por este agresivo comienzo. Pues bien, este es sólo el prologo de una historia que es MI PRIMER FIC HR/H, donde los pensamiento y secretos de alguien que aparentemente tiene una vida de un lindo color rosa. en fin, alguien viviera cada recuerdo triste de la persona como si lo vira en la primera fila de un cine.

Espero que sean compasivas conmigo, y que entiendan que soy nuevita con respecto ha esta tan terrenal y linda pareja!! ^^

Muchos cariños y estaré esperando sus Reviews, porque me suben mi ego, además me siento apoyada *_* n_________n

Muchas gracias de antemano

Besos mil

Poly

P.D: si quieren puede mandarme latigazos, tomadazos, huevazos o bien, felicitaciones, rosas, tarjetas a mi mail Poly100_@hotmail.com

**Avance del próximo capitulo: **

Harry, entra a uno desconocida estancia donde puedes perderte en la mente de algunas personas determinadas.

Hermione es encontrada desmayada y con una terrible fiebre.****

__

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 |

 V Go!, los espera!


	2. ¿Quien es Hermione Granger?

Hola mis querid@s lector@s:

Aquí les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia . mi primera historia Hermione/Harry ^o^

+}Reviews{+

**Lain:**  Aja, ya sabrás porque no es de color rosa la vida de Hermione, jejejeje ^^

**Kari granger de Potter:** Mmmmmm, pues no, no me imagino así la vida de Mione... me la imagino peor. Paciencia mujer, tranquila que sabrás de que hablo. ;)

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** Si!, por eso la comencé así, lo típico me aburre un poco y ya vez lo que invento mi cabecita loca =P

**PGranger:** Aquí esta la continuación y espero que la disfrutes ;)

**Calixta:** Ya se viene mas interesante, mi querida niña ^-~

**Kimi10:** No me reclames el review mujer que ya te lo deje, jajaja y pues si, he dicho muchas verdades, creo que es una de mis características como buena escorpión.

**Luna_Wood:** Es un chico agresivo, niña, hay que entenderlo, de seguro que estaba apretando el zapato y se quería desquitar, que se yo, ya sabes que yo siempre hago que se reconcilien los protagonistas, niña, calmaos

**Gata2242:** Como ya te había contado, niña, mas adelante se descubre porque la vida de Hermione no es color de rosas

Ya, ahi les va el cap ;)

----

**¿Crees que me conoces?**

**Poly Morgana R**

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quien es Hermione Granger?**

----

Harry caminaba con pesadumbre por los pasillos del 4° piso. Arrastraba los pies, con la mirada perdida y los brazos cruzados en la nuca y el seño fruncido.

Que había hecho?... por que le había gritado así a Hermione?... Quién era el para tratarla tan mal?

_"Nunca te pones en el lugar de las personas"_ murmuro una voz en su cabeza. 

Harry se detuvo y miro el techo de piedra y marfil.

Eso era cierto. Nunca se había puesto en el lugar de otros. 

"Antes de haberle dicho todo eso, deberías ponerte en su lugar" 

La voz de Ron le retumbaba en sus oídos y se imagino siendo el menor de los varones Weasley. Seria parte de una familia, como siempre había querido. Teniendo hermanos y unos padres que lo querían. Sin embargo se acordó de la primera conversación que había tenido con su mejor amigo 1 de septiembre hace 7 años atrás, lo difícil que era para ser el menor de lo hombres. Todo lo que tenia (en gran mayoría) era de sus hermanos mayores, incluso su antigua mascota y lo importante que era para el hacer algo resaltante en el colegio, pero le resultaba tan difícil, porque ya todos sus hermanos ya lo habían hecho.

Suspiro, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus desgastados pantalones negros. De verdad ahora entendía por que Ron se había molestado tanto cuando salió elegido para representar a Hogwarts en el torneo de tres magos.

Pero... y la vida de Hermione?... Quién era la Hermione Granger detrás de los libros y buenas calificaciones en cada clases?... Quien era la que vivía en el mundo muggles?

No lo sabia.

Sus padres eran dentistas, muggles, pero que más?

Se sentó en el pasillo, con la espalda pegada a la pared, las rodillas flectadas y sus brazos apoyadas en ellas.

Ella nunca hablaba e su familia o de su vida antes de Hogwarts. Una vez que Ron se lo preguntó, su amiga lo había mira y le susurró "No tiene sentido hablar del pasado" y cambio el tema apresuradamente.

"Ponte en su lugar" 

-Como me puedo poner en el lugar de alguien que es un misterio para mi- Susurró el chico para si

"No la conoces?" 

-Si la conozco, es mi amiga... mi mejor amiga... es la chica que más quiero... pero no me gusta!-Se apresuró a decir.

"Conoces a Hermione Granger?" 

- Por supuesto que si!

"Quien es Hermione Granger?" 

-Mi mejor amiga... La primera en cada clase... la favorita de McGonagall...

_"Seguro que la conoces?"_

-A que quieres llegar?

"Quién es Hermione Granger?" 

-Mi mejor amiga

"Que sabes de ella?... Quién fue en su infancia?... Cuál es su pasado?.. Porque me hablas de su presente?"

-Quien eres?- El ojiverde se comenzaba a preocupar, miraba a todos lados asustado, pero no veía a nadie, solo jóvenes correr de un lado a otro apresurados por arreglar todo para ir a sus casas en navidad

"Quieres vivir con ella?" 

-Que?!

"Sigue sus pasos..."

- Paso la gran cantidad del año junto con ella...

"Vive con ella... Sueña con ella.... miente con ella... llora con ella... sigue sus pasos... vive con ella"

- No te entiendo... - Harry en cada memento se ponía más tenso. 

"Ponte en su lugar... descubre quien es Hermione Granger" 

Harry sintió de pronto que la tierra se abría bajo su cuerpo.  Un gran peso en sus hombros  lo hacia sentirse cansado. Cerró los ojos y escucho un fuerte estruendo, como si todo a su al rededor se desmoronaba. Una especie de humo negro lo envolvió y pensó si eso era producido por Voldemort que lo secuestraba. Comenzó a toser, abrió los ojos y vio todo oscuro. Se le fueron cerrando de apoco, solos hasta que se quedo dormido, profundamente dormido.

Cuando despertó se dio cuanta que ya no estaba en Hogwarts. Miro hacia ambos lados y no vio nada más que infinita oscuridad. Se puso de pie rápidamente y camino unos pasos hacia el frente.

- No puedes ir a ningún lado...- Una voz retumbo detrás de él, asiendo que el moreno se girara algo asustado

- Quien eres?

Nadie contestó. El sonido de unos tacones se escuchaban como eco en la oscura soledad. Una azul luz se encendió sobre el y una luz violeta cubrió una figura un poco más alta que el.

Un mujer crespa, rubia y de brillantes ojos negros, lo observaba. Vestía un largo vestido de muchas capas de veloz,  de todos las degradaciones de negro

- Dónde estoy?- Repitió el chico frunciendo el ceño

- Primer lo primero, quieres saber quien soy... - Su voz seguía retumbando a pesar de que la distancia entre el chico y la mujer no era mucha.- Soy, el sub conciente de Hermione Granger

- Su sub-conciente?-Pregunto incrédulo, frunciendo el ceño 

- Aja, todo lo que piensa Hermione, cada recuerdo, cada sentimiento, lo manejo yo...

- Eso quiere decir que estoy en su mente-La mujer asintió  y de un rápido movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer una bola de cristal donde parecía una pequeña niña de cabellos crespo y ojos castaños, medio sonriendo, vestida un celeste vestido

- Sabes quien es?-Preguntó enseñándole el cristal

- Hermione...- Contestó Harry sonriente- Que pasara con ella, yo estoy en su mente, no se sentirá... extraña?

- Ella sufrirá un poquito. Estará desmayada al igual que tu...

- Si- La mujer con la misma rapidez en sus manos desapareció la bola y firmo otro donde estaba todo oscuro  y se escuchaban sollozos y gritos lejanos. Harry entrecerró los ojos y visualizo una castaña melene entre la oscuridad- Hermione, a sufrido mucho... Hermione no ha sido feliz 

- Yo la he visto reír a carcajadas muchas veces, se ve muy contenta cuando esta con nosotros

El sub.-Conciente de Hermione negó con la cabeza y desapareció la bola

- Mi querido Harry, no es lo mismo ESTAR feliz que SER feliz

- Porque estoy aquí?, - Preguntó Harry, incomodo, cambiando el tema de prisa

- Porque tu quisiste estar aquí... Quieres conocer a Hermione y yo te ayudare 

- De Verdad que no entiendo de que me esta hablando

La mujer sonrió de medio lado desapareció otra vez

- Donde esta?...sáqueme de aqu

- Harry, tu entraste aquí por tu cuenta, tu deberás salir descubriendo algo importante que puede cambiar el destino de muchas personas... – La voz de la mujer sonaba cada vez mas lejana -Tu debes descubrir que tu no eres el único en el mundo que sufre...

Todo volvía a girar otra vez y Harry sentía su estomago se revolvía. Cerro los ojos y en su mente ser formo el rostro de Hermione en el Expreso de Hogwarts 7 años atrás.  Un ruido ensordecedor se escuchaba mientras que el mismo humo negro los envolvió. Esta ves no sientio el peso en sus hombros ni se quedo dormido, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados hasta caer en suelo firme.

Los abrió y se encontró con un callejón oscuro, sucio y despoblado. Estaba de noche. Se lebanto y salió del callejón.

- Esta no es la casa de Hermione- Murmuró para si, mientras se miraba. Se veía igual que Nick Casi de capitado pero de color añil.- Aquí no vive Mione

- ¡Alison!, mujer, dete prisa- Harry busco la voz en una mujer romper el silencio de callejón y vio a dos mujeres, una de más edad que la otra. La más joven caminaba con una niña de 1 año en los brazos.

- Ya van, mamá, Hermione no pesa 2 gramos- Se defendía la mujer

- Sube a tu casa, te  vengo a ver mañana, cuando el ogro de tu esposo no este, y por favor no sigan peleando- Gritaba la mujer mientras que Hermione subía junto a su madre. Harry la seguía corriendo aprisa. Ella no era la madre de Hermione

_"No la conoces?"_

- No- Dijo Harry

"Bienvenido a la vida de Hermione, Harry Potter" 

--- Fin del Capitulo1...


	3. La Primera Ventana al Pasado

Disclaimer:

Poly: demonios, por que tengo que hacer esto?

Lokchart: Porque no somos tus personajes y Jo, te demanda

Poly: O.o Eres... eres... Girderoy Lockhart?

Lockhart: Pues si... quieres mi autógrafo? -sonrisa encantadora-

[En la butaca superior se escuchan unos aplausos y unos gritos de alabo de parte de Gladis Gaudgeon... estaba ella sola... aplaudido]

Poly: Si!!!! ... tu eres yo!... yo tengo tus mismos gestos, sabias?

Lockhart: Por que?... si yo soy único e inigualable?

Poly: porque cuando perdiste la memoria traspasaste tus poderes a mi =D

Lockhart: ¬¬... te demandare... si lo haré y le contare a Jo que no quieres poner disclaimer y que te aprovechas de tus personajes y que ganas dinero y te estas haciendo multimillonaria... y tu estarás muy pobre por siempre!!!! muajajajajaja =D

Poly: ¬¬ Ok, lo haré solo porque mi madre no tiene un árbol de donde sacar dinero:

Estos hermosos personajes son todos de Jo y yo se los secuestre por un momento para escribir este Cap.

Lockhart: Muajajajajajaja.... jajaja... ja... oye, quien eres tu?.... quien soy yo?... que es que?....

Poly: Este ya volvió a perder la memoria y no me dio mi autógrafo TT

------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Crees que me conoces?**

**Poly Morgana R**

**Cap. 2**

Harry abrió los ojos recibiendo de golpe los rayos del sol que se colaban por una cortina. ¿Todo fue un sueño?... Esa extraña mujer y todo lo que le había dicho...Los recuerdos de Hermione.... ¿Todo fue un sueño?

Se inclino adolorido y se dio cuenta que había dormido en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no estaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, ni tampoco la enfermería; esa habitación se parecía a ninguna de las estancias de Hogwarts.

Algo se movió a su lado. Un perro negro, más grande de lo normal, con orejas puntudas se puso de pie, estirándose y bostezando. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido: Si no estuviera seguro de que su padrino estaba muerto (N/A: ;;)podría haber jurado que ese perro era Sirius.

Negó con la cabeza y se apresuro a ponerse de pie.

No había sido un sueño... no. Miró sus manos y se dio cuenta de que era transparente y de un color azulado, como se había visto antes de perder la conciencia.

Después de haber subido detrás de la supuesta madre de Hermione, entro a un departamento desarreglado, pequeño, lúgubre y feo... una casa muy desigual a la que había conocido hace un año, cuando fue a pasar, junto a Ron, las vacaciones a la casa de Hermione. Vio, también, que la pareja que vivía con la pequeña, no eran los padres que el conocía.

Todo esto era muy raro. Al parecer todo lo que conocía de Hermione no era cierto. Al parecer todo era una fantasía sobre la verdadera pesadilla de su amiga.

Uno paso interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Se giró hacía donde se escuchaba y de un pasillo algo angosto que conectaba las habitaciones con la estancia donde estaba él. Vio salir a una niña que pudo identificar inmediatamente.

Era Hermione. Esa melena castaña, esos ojos castaños brillantes y esos pómulos altos, la delataban como única hermosa.

Se estaba alistando para salir. Llevaba su uniforme de colegio, y se colocaba una chaqueta para protegerse del frío. El perro que había visto antes, aquel que se parecía tanto a Hocicos, jugaba alrededor de la niña esperando sus mimos y que le diera una palmadita en el lomo.

- Ya me voy, mamá- Dijo mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta de la salida

- Llega temprano, niña y por favor cuídate-Le contesto una voz al fondo del pasillo

Hermione se despidió del perro dándole un beso en la frente y antes de que saliera completamente y cerrara la puerta, Harry se apresuro a salir detrás de ella.

Bajo de prisa por las escaleras del edificio donde vivía Hermione y salieron para encontrase con un feo callejón.

Si, definitivamente, el lugar donde vivía ahora Hermione era muy distinto, demasiado distinto. El paisaje era gris, feo, lúgubre y muy peligroso para que una niña anduviese sola. Se pregunto en que año estarían, cuantos años tendría Hermione ahora, que hacia viviendo ahí. Maldición, tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza y tantas ganas de salir de ese lugar. Sin embargo, algo le impulsaba a quedarse ahí y tenia un extraño presentimiento que le indicaba que tendría que protegerla. Sentía que algo malo venía.

Un hombre vendía diarios en una esquina donde se detuvo Hermione antes de cruzar la calle. Harry se acerco a uno de los diarios que vendía el hombre y pudo ver la fecha, se sintió tan feliz, ahora por lo menos sabia que estaba en el año [años], 5 de Enero de [año], primer día después de vacaciones. Eso quería decir que Hermione tenia [edad]. Suspiro algo más tranquilo, por lo menos ahora no estaba tan desorientado.

- "Veo que podrás con esto solo" -La voz de la extraña mujer de ayer resonó en su mente

-¿No creía que fuera capaz?

- En realidad, no... -Harry escucho a la mujer reír bajito -Sin embargo aun estas a prueba

- Hay algo que no entiendo- dijo Harry cruzando deprisa la calle detrás de Hermione- ¿Porque Herm ayer parecía mas pequeña de lo que ahora tiene?

- Verás, Harry, el tiempo avanza mas rápido de lo normal... si no fuera así, tu cuerpo podría morir de vejes y tu subconsciente vagar por los recuerdos de Hermione eternamente-La voz se escucho mas lejos- Ahora, mi querido Harry, continua tu solo...

Harry apresuro el paso, Hermione ya estaba mucho mas adelantada y casi podría perdérsele entre tanta gente. La vio entrar en un gran edificio... de seguro su escuela y entro con ella.

Ese lugar era, quizás, más horrendo del resto del barrio. Era un colegio en total desarreglo; las murallas rayadas y muchas cosas rotas. Hermione subió por una escalera y Harry corrió detrás de ella. La pequeña entro en una sala que estaba cerca de la escalera, adentro había mas niños de su edad conversando o jugando. Hermione no saludo a nadie y se fue a sentar en un rincón apartado del bullicio y saco un libro; Harry miro la portada, era el cuento de "Alicia, en el país de las maravillas", el chico sonrío, Hermione en una ocasión les comento que ese era su libro favorito y desde muy pequeña le encantaba leerlo.

Sin embargo, Harry siempre imagino que Hermione tenia amigos, pero por lo visto no era así. Se acerco a un grupito de niñas que revisaban álbumes de alguna caricatura del momento y las escucho por un momento. Estaba hablado de Hermione:

- Esa es más rara... nunca ha hablado- Dijo una niña de largo cabello rubio

- Thomas unas vez me comento que le pidió prestado un lápiz y que ella le había hablado... yo quede asombrada...-Una niña de brillantes ojos azules, quien pegaba una lamina en su álbum le contesto sin mirarla

- Lo único que hace es leer y te puedo asegurar, Halen, que en su vida a tenido amigos y como no habla ni siquiera sus papas la deben tomar en cuenta- Las demás chicas también rieron, ante el comentario de una niña pecosa y con braquet- Así que hiciste bien en asombrarte, amiga

- Lo único que hace es leer, que aburrida, además se cree mucho porque responde a todas las preguntas de la profesora, por eso es su preferida- La niña que estaba pegando la lamina hace poco, ahora había dejado a un lado su álbum y miraba a sus amigas- Mary Su, lo mas seguro para nosotras tres, es que no nos juntemos con ella, es tan extraña y fea

- Lo mas seguro es que sea de otro planeta, la niñas normales como nosotras tenemos que relacionarnos, eso dice mi mama y que también hacer amigos y hablar de muchas cosas importantes no leer como tonta- La chica de cabello rubio, tan parecida a Malfoy, Mary Su, se volteo hacia Hermione y subiendo el tono justo para que ella la escuchara continuo:- Debe ser un FEN"MENO....

Harry frunció el ceño disgustado, Hermione levanto la mirada y solo la miro, mordiéndose el labio inferior como de costumbre. Volvió a su lectura ignorando las risas de sus compañeras. El ojiverde sintió ganas de botar a esa niña y tomarla por ese patético cabello y arrastrarla por tooodo el colegio.

La puerta del salón se abrió y entro una mujer joven, delgada, con gafas cuadradas. Llevaba unos libros en las manos y unos exámenes.

- Niños tomen asiento, buenos días

- Buenos días, profesora Milthen-Respondieron los niños sentándose en sus respectivos puestos

Harry se giro hacia Hermione y la vio tan ordenada como de costumbre en una sala de clases. Un chico moreno se sentó al lado de ella. De seguro el era Thomas. El chico se sentó en una mesa donde no se sentaba ningun niños, dos puestos mas atrás del de Hermione.

- Bien, comenzare a pasar la lista... Sophia Adams?-La profesora leí los nombre de una carpeta roja, colocando un punto a lado cada vez que un niño levantaba la mano para indicar que estaba presente.

Paso por los nombres de las odiosas que habían estado molestando a Hermione. La niña pecosa se llamaba Julia, de los brillantes ojos azules, Halen y la líder Mary Su... y más tarde buscaría la manera de torturarlas un ratito.

- Hermione Vikins- Pronuncio la maestra y Herm levanto la mano. Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. A cada segundo esto se ponía mas confuso, a cada momento entendía menos ..

La primera hora de clases paso lenta y aburrida para Harry: La profesora les había dado muchos ejercicios de sumas por dos números. El chico hacia esas sumas en un dos por tres y se imagino que en Hogwarts los exámenes finales de Snape eran sumas y restas por dos números. Lo mas seguro es que sacaría la nota mas alta.

Suspiro. Si... como si Snape fuera tan generoso como para permitir eso.

La campana que marcaba el termino de la primeras dos horas de clases rompió su linda nube donde de veía con un lindo 10 en pociones. Los niños salieron apresurados, como si quisieran alejase lo mas rápido posible de esos números.

- Profesora Milthen?... pudo quedarme a leer acá, en el salón?- Pregunto de pronto Hermione. Harry bajo de su mesa y se acerco a ello y se sentó la silla donde se sentaba el tal Thomas. La profesora se acerco y se arrodillo al frente de su pupitre.

- Por que no sales a jugar con tus amigas, Herm?

- Porque no tengo amigas, profesora, además estoy en la mejor parte del cuento... quiero terminarlo hoy- La profesora suspiró y acaricio una de las manos de Hermione

- Mi niña, me gusta mucho que leas, pero también es bueno que socialices un poco...

-Ellas me ven distinto... ellas me odian, por favor, profesora, Alicia ya encontró a la reina de corazones... no se que pasara ahora, por favor- Hermione puso su cada mas angelical que pudo y la maestra renegada asinti

- Esta bien...-La profesora de un momento a otro cambio su expresión en el rostro- Herm?... que te paso en el cuello?...- La profesora le quito el pelo que tapaba el cuello de Hermione y Harry quedo sorprendido al ver el feo hematoma que tenia la niña en su cuello. Hermione puso una mano encima de esa fea huella rápidamente.

- Nada, me pegue en unos juegos que hay cerca de mi casa... nada mas- Contesto apresurada, volviéndose a tapar con el pelo esa marca

- Hermione, tus padres no te golpean, cierto?- Pregunto asustada la maestra. La niña negó con la cabeza... al mismo tiempo que la campana sonaba para que los chicos volvieran a sus aulas.

La profesora se puso de pie y beso la frente de Hermione y caminaba hacia su escritorio.

Harry sabia que había mentido. Después de 7 años de conocer a Hermione... sabia cuando la chica mentía o no.

Se volvió a sentar en la mesa de al final de la fila y las clases continuaron.

La profesora comenzó a escribir en la pizarra y los chicos copiaban en sus cuadernos algo sobre los anfibios.

Varios minutos después Hermione ya había terminado de copiar y ahora leía su libo favorito soltando suaves sonrisas de vez en cuando

- Muy bien, mis niños, les entregare los exámenes que hicimos la clase pasada sobre los medios de transporte- La profesora se puso al frente de la pizarra con los exámenes en sus manos- Bien, la nota mas alta fue la de Hermione...

- Para variar- Harry vio esa tal Mary Su, con su cara de pocos amigos. Que niña mas odiosa

- Toma Herm, te felicito- La maestra le entrego el examen y Harry camino hasta donde estaba su amiga y la cara de asombro que tenia esta.

Un 9.2, muy buena nota, pero, al parecer, para Hermione eso era terrible por la expresión en su rostro.

Hermione regresaba a su cada a pasos lentos y apesadumbrados. Harry la seguía a su lado. Debían ser cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Herm se había quedado en la biblioteca para terminar sus tareas. Las calles ya estaba oscuras y Harry pudo notar que se avecinaba lluvia.

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía su amiga, Hermione se detuvo antes de abrir de comenzar a subir. La niña temblaba asustada y Harry la miraba asustado. Comenzaron a subir y cuando abrió la puerta vio a los padres de Hermione sentados en un sillón angosto viendo la televisión.

- Mi niña por fin llegas... te entregaron el examen de la semana pasada- El padre, un hombre de ojos almendrados y castaños apago la televisión y se fijo en su hija. La niña estaba acariciando a su perro que meneaba la cola muy feliz- Contéstame Hermione...

- Ya va, Richard, por Dios, tan impaciente, deja que por lo menos se saque la mochila-Contesto la madre, una mujer muy guapa de cabello ondulado, muy parecido al de Hermione. La mujer volvió a encender el televisor, murmurando "para que lo apagas, si yo estoy viendo"

Harry nunca había visto a esas personas; los que iban a buscar a Hermione a la estación no eran ellos, Hermione nos los presento a ellos cuando Harry los conoció. Maldición! tenia tantas dudas en la cabeza que podría volverse loco.

Hermione dejo su mochila en el suelo y saco el examen algo asustada. Se lo paso a su padre quien tomaba de una botella que de seguro era alguna bebida alcohólica. La cara se le desfiguro al ver la calificación, comenzó a respirar enojado y se puso de pie caminando hacia Hermione quien lo miraba asustada.

- Hermione, dime, hablamos el mismo idioma no?... contéstame niña!-Hermione asintió apretándose el labio inferior con el superior. Harry se acerco a ella asustado también. Ese hombre no estaba en su sano juicio

- Que pasa, Richard?-Pregunto la madre

- Nada mujer, esta es una conversación entre Hermione y yo...-Dijo el hombre bebiendo otro sorbo- Que te dije con respecto a las calificaciones Hermione?

-Que... que... s-solo quería... q-quería notas 10, papá- Tartamudeo Hermione

- Muy bien... entonces, puedes explicarme, cría, QUE PUTA NOTA ES ESTA?

- Hombre por dios cálmate, es solo un 9.2, es una buena nota...-La mujer seguía mirando el programa como si la reacción del hombre fuera estupenda. Harry anoto a otra personas mas pasa agarrar del cabello y arrastrarla.

- ¡¡Con un demonios, Myriam, no te metas!!- El hombre gruño y se agarro la cabeza- ¡¿Es que en esta casa nadie me entiende, carajo!?- Tiro la botella contra una muralla. Harry estaba sorprendido, es que este es peor que Voldemort... ahora si que estaba asustado

- Papá... fui... fui la nota mas alta

- A LA MIERDA CON LA NOTA MÁS ALTA. ¡¡¡Con un demonio, a ti te pagan por estúpida, niñata!!!- El hombre ya no razonaba, su mujer se puso de pie asustada, pero no dijo nada- Con un demonio, Hermione, para que te pago la escuela, para que te sacas un 9!- Hermione no contesto, solo bajo la cabeza y aguanto las lagrimas que luchaba por salir- CONTESTA, TONTA

- No, papá- Hermione quebró su voz y comenzó a llorar.- Pero papá, tengo compañeros que se sacan 6 y 5, debería estar orgullo...

¡PAF!

El hombre golpeo tan fuerte la cara de Hermione que le saco sangre. Comenzó a llorar otra vez.

El padre la tomo por el brazo y la zarandeó.

-Escúchame, tonta, a mi nadie... escucha bien ¡NADIE!... me contradice, me oíste... y deja de llorar!

- ¡Richard suéltala!-Le grito, por fin, la mujer. Richard le hizo caso y Hermione lloro mas fuerte aun. El perro se acerco a ella y Harry también, aunque no sabia como reaccionar.

- Todo esto, mujer, es por tu culpa... TODO, que quería yo?... un niño, pero no LA MUY ZORRA, me da a una niña, tonta y llorona

- Hermione vete a tu habitación... VETE... vez como se pone tu padre por tu culpa, TONTA

Harry sintió una impotencia tan grande. Aquí la víctima es Hermione y la culpan a ella de esa estúpida situación.

Hermione se puso de pie y corrió a su habitación con Harry y el perro siguiéndola. La niña cerro la puerta detrás de ella y se apoyo en la madera del piso para comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Le dolía la cara, también el brazo, pero lo que mas le dolía era el alma.

El perro estaba sentado a lado de ella, lamiéndole las manos y Harry la veía arrodillado al lado de ella. Los puños los tenia apretados y tuvo tantas ganas de matar a ese par de imbéciles que se estaba gritando y nombrado hasta el ultimo pariente, gritándose infidencia y engaños.

- Por favor, déjame hacer algo, por favor- Murmuraba Harry, intentando tocar a Hermione, pero solo lo que lograba era traspasar su cuerpo.

-Que quieres hacer, Harry?...-la voz de la mujer volvió a escucharse en la mente de Harry

- Déjame abrazarla, déjame hacerla sentir que estoy aquí... ¡Con un demonio, quiero abrazarla!...- Gritó Harry

Nadie le contesto.

Nadie ni nada se oía, mas que el escándalo que se había formado afuera por ese par de idiotas.

Hermione seguía llorando desconsolada. Cada vez se le comprimía mas el corazón a Harry.

La volvió a intentar tocar, pero no la traspaso.

La niña dejo de llorar asustada, alguien la estaba tocando, alguien la estaba abrazando... se sentía tan bien. Se dejo llevar y lloro sobre "eso" que la estaba consolado y acariciando. Volvió a llorar al escuchar los gritos de sus padres.

- ME VOY, MYRIAM, YA NO TE AGUANTO NI A TI NI A TU CRIA

- No... No me puedes dejar, Richard... NO

¡PAF!

la puerta al cerrase y el llanto de Myriam

Hermione lloro un mas fuerte. Todo era su culpa, ahora su papá se había ido de la casa por su culpa

- Es mi culpa...

- No, no lo es...- contesto Harry- Tranquila Herm, yo estoy aqu

La pequeña siguió llorando sobre la nada... sin entender nada, llorando, llorando y despojándose de una tristeza que no la dejaría en paz hasta mucho tiempo más.

Se quedó dormida sobre el pecho de Harry. Este se levanto y la acostó en su cama. El perro se acostó al lado de ella, y lloró también, lloró por su ama. Mientras Harry volvía sentir que todo le daba vueltas y el suelo desaparecía de debajo de sus pies.

Todo se volvió negro.

Harry se desmayó.

Nota de la autora que odian por demorona:

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola Gente!:

Pues no me maten por favor ¡¡... de verdad que estoy arrepentidita por no subir antes el cap, pero es que anduve flojita XDDDDD y pasaron muchas cosas mas que no vale la pena explicar .

Que tal el Cap.?, Crudo, no les parece?...pero bueno, así será esta historia Cruda pero con una final feliz.... creo... no lo sé... lo pensare mejor XD

**¦¤¦Review'S ¦¤¦**

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black:** Pues, aquí va otra probadita mas, espero que te haya gustado aunque se que es muy bruto ese hombre, pero de verdad sé de algunas personas así.

Gracias por el R/R

**LunaWood**: Si!!!, Flo, espero que te haya gustado el cap, es una ventanita al pasado oculto de Hermione, dolorosos recuerdos, pero pasado al fin y al cabo... buee, gracias por el R/R y todos los que me mandas ;)

**Xagide:** Espero no haberte defraudado con este cap. en fin... tienes muchas razón, se sabe mas de Voldy que de Mione, por eso se me ha ocurrido este fic... =D, nos leemos luego y gracias por el R/R

**Calixta:** Ahora si!, , ahora comprenderás lo horrores de su vida... es que, dime?... con ese padre, no vivirías también tu un infierno? ¬¬

Gracias por el R/R

**Rosana:** Espero que te halla gustado el cap .. Thank x el Rev

**Damaris:** Lamento no subir antes el cap v,v... pero aquí quedo, espero q te haya gustado ;)!

Gashias por el R/R

**Alyssa Kraft**: Uy, gracias por los halagos hacia mi humilde historia ... espero que este cap no te haya defraudado y lamento la tardanza!!!.. Gracias por el R/R

**Kari Granger de Potter.** ¿Ya has muerto?... lo lamento muchochochochote, soy una persona muy lenta y ocupada, jajajaj XÞ. De verdad, lamento causar tu muerte, pero espero que allas revivido para este cap ;).

**Kaco Malfoy de Snape: **Que divina, anti!! ... gracias por el rev!... espero que te haya guastado el cap y SE SINCRA SI NO TE GUSTO ¬¬... te quiero mucho y espero que este año termines tu songfic SS/HP

**Kimi10:** Créeme yo también espero que Jo, empiece a escribir un poquito mas de esta niña... Quizas mas adelante haya una disculpa y ten por seguro que muchas peleas, pero no Harry/Hermione. Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Gracias por el rev y nos leemos luego ;).

**Harly Grace:** Aun no estoy segura de cuando agregue el desmayo de Mione, pero de que va a estar, va estar ;). Gracias por el rev y tus felicitaciones

**Shiuling:** Que bueno que te haya gustado, niña... y otra vez lamento la tardanza T.T, Gracias por el rev ;)

**Hedwig-LLC:** Muy buenas premoniciones y gracias por el apoyo y el rev ;). Por cierto, me encanta tu nick

**Lula:** pushis, lamento desepcionarte ;;, pero es lo que hay...s i sigues leyendo y esto te parece mejor seria feliz...otra cosa, que es lo que no te gusto? =S

Ok niñas, son las 3:27 a.m de la mañana aquí en Santiago de Chile y ya me tengo ue ir a dormir TT

Se me cuidan todas y beZotes mil .. por fa no se me mueran que quedo sin lectoras XDDD

Oh... rayos, se me olvidaba... acuerden se botoncito "GO" allá bajito porque, ya saben luego entra en depresión y si es así, ustedes tendrán que pagarlo ¬¬

Aviso Publicitario!!: Si quieren un fic dinámico, entretenido y que puedan partirse de la riza lean PALABRAZ CRUZADAS de LAS ANTIGEMELAS [una soy yo!!! ].. estaré esperado sus rev!!

Ahora si ;)

Nos leemos luego

Poly Morgana R

.:Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

.:Miembro de la Orden Potteriana

.:Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

.:Miembro de COMBEJ


	4. Una Falsa Hermione y una Mala Madre

**¿Crees que me conoces?**

**Cap. 3: Una Falsa Hermione y Una Mala Madre**

**Poly Morgana R**

Hermione abrió los ojos lenta y dolorosamente por la lágrimas derramadas el dia anterior. Miró a su alrededor, vio a Duque, su perro, en realidad su mejor y único amigo, durmiendo a su lado como siempre, apoyándola hasta el último día de su vida, como había sido desde que llegó siendo un cachorrito en las manos de su abuela para un cumpleaños, Hermione, siempre había contado con él. La pequeña niña giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado, buscando ese "algo" que la había hecho sentir segura y tranquila anoche. Por primera vez, alguien la abrazaba mientras lloraba, haciendo que su dolor no fuera tan pesado como lo había sentido siempre. Pero, no vio nada, no sintió nada. Cerró los ojos triste. Todo había sido su imaginación. Tal vez, las ganas de sentir a alguien a su lado, de sentirse acompañada, acogida ...

Volvió abrir los ojos, otra vez estaba sola, sin nadie más que su perro fiel. Sola una vez más.

-

Harry a lo lejos, sintió el sonido de algo parecido a una gotera. Frunció el ceño, le dolía demasiado la cabeza, al parecer esta vez se había pegado con mas fuerza. Abrió los ojos de a poco: uno primero con pesadumbre, luego el otro. ¡Que desagradable sonido!. Bufó molesto y se levantó desganado, tambaleándose un poco al principio, se sentía mareado y con un sabor extraño en la boca.

Camino un par de pasos y de un momento a otro pudo notar que esa oscuridad abrumante se convertía en un pasillo de Hogwarts.

- He... he, regresado- Murmuró dudoso.

Siguió caminando confundido, pero con una pco ansioso de que ya todo hubiese pasado por fin.

De repente la figura de una chica de bonita y delicada figura, cabello liso que le sonreía. Le era tan familiar, era tan parecida a... Hermione!

¡Hola, Harry- Saludó la chica con una felicidad irreconocible.

¿Ya no estas enojada- Preguntó, Harry asustado por la reacción que lograría tener la chica.

¿Enojada?... ¿Contigo?... Claro que no Harry, nunca me podría enojar contigo.

- En serio- El chico, alzó una ceja confundido. Miró a la chica otra vez, se veía demasiado distinta ¿Que fue lo que te hiciste?

- Ah, pues, nada... Harry, estoy igual que siempre- La irreconocible Hermione se acercó al moreno y de un momento a otro, se colgó de su cuello contenta.

Harry ya comenzaba a asustarse de verdad. Conocía a Hermione... o sae era lo que el creía. Pero lo que si tenia muy claro, era que después... Después de lo que había pasado en la sala común, no se echaría a los brazos de Harry así como así.

- Mmmmm, Harry, hueles muy bien¿Tu perfume es nuevo?

Harry quitó los brazos de la chica de su cuello y la miró extrañado.

Ella no era Hermione, definitivamente no. Ni tampoco estaba en Hogwats. Algo raro estaba pasando.

¿Qué pasa Harry? Estas muy raro...- La chica se alejó se su amigo murmurando extrañada¿Estás seguro que estas bien?

El Gryffinfor se alejo un poco de ella. Estaba asustado y confundido. Al frente tenia a una chica muy guapa que le decía que era Hermione. Pero a el le parecía ver una Pansy Parkinson, con cabello castaño y uniforme Gryffindor. Es que se parecían hasta en la forma de hablar.

- Harry, cariño¿Qué pasa?... Vaya, parece que de verdad te afecto el golpe en la cabeza... en fin... tengo que contarte algo increible que me pasó- Un grito chillón y eufórico, salió de la garganta de la chica¿Conoces a Tommy Brons- Harry espantado negó con la cabeza- Ayer me invito a salir, él es tan increíblemente guapo... ¿ Qué opinas?... ¿No es fabuloso?

Harry aturdido, miro hacia arriba y suspirando, dijo:

- Si pretendes hacerme creer que eres Hermione, creeme, no lo estas consiguiendo.

La chica comenzo a llorar ahogada, cubriéndose la cara con las manos. El chico se asustó por los fuertes sollozos que soltaba la chica.

- Nunca pensé... nunca pensé que fueras así de cruel conmigo¡Te odio Harry!

¡Tu no eres Hermione- Repuso Harry una vez mas- Siquiera sabes imitarla bien, Hermione jamás llora adelante de alguien... además...

¡Nooo!...algo te hicieron, eres increíblemente malo, yo vengo aquí emocionada, a contarte algo hermoso que me paso hoy y tu me sales con estas tonterías- La falsa Hermione se quito las lagrimas de le rodaban por la mejilla- Sabes lo importante que es para mi que Tommy me halla invitado a salir, es uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio y yo quería pedirle que me ayudaras a escoger mi ropa, pero no, tu ahora... ahora me dices que no soy tu amiga, eres un egoísta desubicado- La chica volvió a llorar.

Harry miraba el espectáculo que daba la chica con una ceja alzada. Eso era patético, de seguro Hermione se suicidaría antes de ser así. El chico rodó los ojos y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta, dejando a la chica hablado sola.

¡Hey, Harry Potter, te estoy hablando!

Harry ya no se molestaba en mirarla, solo levantó los hombros como cansado de esa situación. Se giró y dijo molesto:

- Mira, sin quieres que crea que eres Hermione, quítate la máscara de payaso que tienes, la polera de Chuddley Cannos y esa faldita naranja con puntos patéticos, porque eso jamás lo usaría Hermione.

La chica lo miro sin llorar. Al parecer se había calmado de repente y sonrió. Una fuete ventisca hizo que la Hermione de mentira desapareciera, al igual que el pasillo que parecía ser Hogwarts.

La mujer vestida de negro, igual que sus ojos volvió aparecer frente a Harry, sonriente.

- Valla, Harry, de verdad pasaste la primera prueba. Esa no era Hermione. Creí que parecería realmente convincente para ti.

- Pues te equivocaste, se quien es mi amiga

La mujer volvió a caminar en circulo alrededor de él. En la oscuridad solo se podía sentir el sonido de los tacones de la mujer chocar con lo que sea que los sostenía en esa perturbadora oscuridad, donde sólo se podían distinguir los cuerpos de Hermione y esa extraña mujer que lo había traído a donde fuese que estuviesen.

- Aun no puedes cantar victoria, Harry, aun te queda mucho que hacer aquí.

La voz se desvaneció una vez más y el chico volvió a sentir el típico vació en su estomago y la pesadez en su cuerpo.

Harry Potter volvió a caer inconsciente.

-

¡Anda, ya levántate!

Harry abrió los ojos asustado al sentir al perro de Hermione olfateándolo con curiosidad. Se miró y comprobó que nadie lo podría ver. Tenia ese color azul trasparente otra vez. El perro dejo de olfatearlo y se dirigió donde estaba su ama. Harry se puso de pie deprisa y vio a la madre de Hermione regañándola otra vez. Al parecer no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vio.

- Mam�, quiero ir al colegio hoy, hace 5 dias no voy y mi pofesora debe estar preocupada - murmuró la chica, temerosa.

¡Cállate!... ves que ahora no tenemos ni para comer, ya no tengo dinero para que vayas a la escuela, tonta. Y entiende que si no vas es por tu culpa, niñata inútil.

La mujer abandonó la habitación, dejando a Hermione apretando los ojos para que las lágrimas no se le escaparan. Suspiró tiritona y caminó hasta el baño de su habitación para vestirse.

Harry miró a su alrededor. El dormitorio de Hermione se parecía mucho a su alacena. Tenia una cama pequeña, un escritorio y un mueble pequeño donde tenia los cuadernos y libros del colegio. Giró su cabeza hacia la cama, por debajo de esta notó una caja , se acercó curioso y encontró varios libros de cuentos y el libro favorito de Hermione"Alicia en el país de las maravillas". Revisó en la caja, y encontró también "Peter Pan""Veite mil lenguas de viaje submarino", pero el que más le llamó la atención a Harry fue uno sobre magia, unicornios y muchas cosas que parecían inexistentes, pero que él y Hermione sabían muy bien que existían. Lo abrió viendo las ilustraciones de colores brillantes. De repente encontró una hoja entre las páginas. Se veía que la letra con que estaba escrita era la de Hermione, pero imperfecta, como la de un niño que aprende a escribir hace poco. Leyó y que do asombrado al notar lo que decía:

"Yo creo en la magia y en un mundo paralelo al horrible en donde vivo. Se que encontrare un lugar donde sea feliz entre las hadas y ahí, sólo ahí, podré ser Feliz."

La puerta del baño se abrió de pronto. Harry guardó deprisa la hoja entre las hojas del libro y lo metió dentro de la caja junto a los demás libros.

Hermione salió ya vestida y lista. Se notaba que había llorado. Sus ojos estaba hinchados y rojos.

Su perro negro caminaba a su lado mientas la chica cruzaba la habitación para salir. Harry la siguió de prisa. Caminaba por el pasillo que la conectaba con la sala. La madre estaba ahí sentada, tomando té aún en pijama.

- Si quiere tomar desayuno, queda agua caliente en la tetera, es todo lo que hay- Tomó un sorbo y miró ahora a su hija directamente a la cara.¡ Y te paras, porque tienes que ir a lavar la ropa que deje en el canasto. Y no te quejes, porque ya mucho hago por ti al tenerte aquí, sabiendo que por tu culpa ahora estoy sola!

Harry sintió una ira incontenible y ganas de saltar sobre esa mujer y golpearla igual como ella golpeaba a Hermione de seguro a diario. El chico miró la cara de la pequeña. Tenia nuevas marcas de golpizas. De seguro ella se aprovechaba de su infortunio para desquitarse golpeándola.

Harry siguió toda la mañana a Hermione. La pequeña niña, lavaba ropa, mientras cantaba y acariciaba a su perro negro. También conversaba con el aire, de las cosas que leía o otra veces murmuraba lo que sentía cuando su madre la golpeaba, o solo hablaba de lo que sea. El chico la escuchaba con atención; Tal vez si ella sentía su presencia, podría distraerse del infierno en que vivía.

Su madre en cambio, estuvo toda la mañana sentada en el sillón de la sala, viendo televisión, viendo como la vida se le pasaba. Sin embargo, en la tarde, como a las 3 , la mujer se puso de pie y se encerró en el baño, para luego salir arraglada con joyas y otros accesorios exuberantes. Estaba maquillada y se veia un poco mas joven. Sin embargo, la mujer no salio, ni nada, solo tomo el teléfono y ahi estuvo un par de horas hablando, de frivolidades. Hermione escuchaba desde la cocina las estupideces y ofrecimientos que hacia a des eguro hombres.

La pequeña, salio de su escondite y se acerco a su madre sin decir nada cuando ya una de las conversaciones se habia terminado y su madre habia colgado.

¿Que es lo que quieres- Preguntó lo mujer

- Tengo hambre, mamá

- Hay tallarines frios en el refigerador, caliéntalos y me sirves un plato a mi tambien- Murmuró la mujer, encendiendo una vez más el televisor.

Hermione se proponía hacer lo que su madre le dijo, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta. Desvió su camino y abrio la puerta. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sombrío y melancólico.

¿Hola Hermione, como estas- La profesora de Hermione estaba parada en el humbral de la puerta- Vine a ver como estabas, como no has ido a clases...

Harry sonrio, de seguro esa mujer se daria cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando Hermione. Ella si tenia el intinto maternal que esa mujer que se decia llamar madre nunca habia cultivado.

Dicho y hecho. Los ojos de la mujer, se clavaron en uno de los 3 moretones que tenia su pequeña alumna en su angelicar rostro de niña. Se hincó ante ella y la acarició preocupada.

- Creo que no muy bien

La sala estaba lejos de la puerta de entrada, a si que Hermione sin temor se abrazo a su profesora llorando ahogada. Abrazándose con desesperación a su cuello. La mujer también le contestó el abrazo preocupada por la condiciones en que estaba la pequeña Hermione.

¿Esta tu mam�?

Preguntó separando un poco a Hermione de su cuello. La niña asintió y secándose las lágrimas la condujo hasta la sala donde estaba su madre.

¡Hermione, quien era el que tocaba- Gritó la mujer poniéndose de pie y notando la presencia de la profesora de la niña¿Y quien demonio es usted?

- Soy, la Pofesora Isis Milthen del colegio donde va su hija - La joven mujer estiró la mano en forma de saludo, pero la bajó rápido ya que la madre de Hermione no correspondio el gesto- Pero veo que tuvo un accidente, por los moretones que tiene

- No, no tuvo ningún accidente, esta bien, de maravilla, estamos bien.

- No lo creo, su hija esta muy delgada, de seguro sobre el peso en que debería estar

- No que era profesora, no doctora- La mujer la miró con desprecio- No se meta en lo que no te importa y váyase por donde vino. Y tu, que no te mande, niñata y límpiate esas lágrimas de cocodrilo.- Hermione estaba detrás de su maestra

- No debería tratarla de esa forma- La profesora toma la mano de la niña

- Pero yo soy su madre y la trato como se me de la gana, ahora váyase

Harry miraba todo en silencio desde atrás de donde estaba Hermione. La niña temblaba asustada, buscó protección de su maestra.

De pronto el chico sintió que todo le daba vueltas y se vio en la oscuridad una vez más, viendo la misma imagen pero ahora desde unos de las pequeñas esferas y a su lado, la mujer del vestido negro.

¿Impactante, no, Harry Potter-Dijo la mujer

- Es terrible, esa mujer es un asco de persona- Harry decía cada palabra con ira- Porque me sacaste de ahí, no ves que quería ver lo que sucedía con la profesora.

- Eso no están importante por ahora, la profesora de Hermione hizo sólo lo que estaba a su alcance, ver a su alumna, pero talvez no fue lo mejor.

El piso cambio bajo sus pies y se convertía una vez mas en la casa donde vivía Hermione. Esta vez era de noche, camino hacia la habitación de su amiga de pequeña. Entró y sintió como el perro negro gruñía, pero al notar entre las sombras de la noche quien era, se tranquilizó y volvió a dormir. Se fijó en un calendario que había pasado tres días desde la visita de la profesora, maldijo entre dientes, esa mujer no había hecho nada.

Vio a su amiga dormida, se veía tan tranquila en su cama y vagando por su mundo de sueños. Se sentó a su lado y acaricio su rostro, ignorando que sus manos traspasaban en cuerpo de su amiga. Como ansiaba poder protegerla, sacarla de esa porquería donde vivía.

El sonido de la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Y con eso se dio cuenta que Hermione en realidad no estaba dormida.

La niña abrió los ojos de un salto y se en la cama para intentar escuchar quien era el que estaba en su casa.

Harry se acercó a la puerta y asomo la cabeza para ver.

- Tu hija esta dormida- Dijo un hombre alto y rubio antes de ponerse a besar a la madre de Hermione con furia y sacándole la cacheta desesperadamente. Lo peor era que Harry esta plenamente convencido que ese hombre no era el padre de Hermione, si no que un amante de Myriam. El muchacho siguió viendo como se besaban y gemían, lujuriosos por querer sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Se giró y vio a su amiga sentada en la cama, con los ojos cerrados, tapándose los oídos, mientras murmuraba inquita "No otra vez, por favor, no otra vez".

Harry estaba enfurecido y pudo a ver salido a patear a ese par de desconsiderados. Esa mujer era una ... ojala muriera y se pudiera en el infierno por mala madre

Sonido del timbre llamó su atención. A Hermione también, la niña abrió lo ojos de a poco y escuchó quien entraba esta vez.

Pero esta vez, no le gustaría a nadie en esa casa.

Harry salió por completo a ver que pasaba. La madre de Hermione estaba a medio vestir hablando con una mujer, parecía un policía o algo así. El moreno se acercó para escuchar lo que pasaba.

¿Usted es la madre de Hermione Vikins-Preguntó la mujer que sostenía un libreta con los datos de la pequeñas castaña.

¿Si, que pasa- Pregunto la mujer cruzando los brazos en su pecho

¿Y usted es el padre- Ahora a quien le preguntaba era al hombre rubio.

- No, no me meta en líos, yo no soy nada de esa niña

- No se nota- Dijo la policía, mirando a ambos, como sabiendo que era lo estaban haciendo.¿ Usted entonces es Myriam Vikins?

La mujer esta vez sólo asintio

- Bien, señora, recibimos una demanda de una mujer que afirma que su hija esta en mala condiciones y que usted incluso la golpea. Tenemos una orden de llevarnos a su hija provisoriamente a un hogar de menores, quizás, para siempre.

Harry quedo sorprendido. Por fin Hermione saldría de este infierno. Pero talvez, como dijo la mujer de negro, no fue la mejor desicion.

-

Ron miraba preocupado como su mejor amiga gritaba, llorando y murmurando frases in entendibles. La señora Pomfrey, le ponía paños fríos en la frente para bajarle la fiebre. Mientras que en la camilla de al lado, su mejor amigo estaba inconsciente, dormido como un perezoso y él sin poder hacer nada por sus mejores amigos.

Una mano se poso en su hombro. El chico dio un salto por el susto que se llevó. Giró la cabeza y vio al profesor Dumbledore, con esas sonrisa de tranquilidad imborrable en su rostro.

- Tranquilo, señor Weasley, Todo se arreglar�, no se preocupe- Murmuró, el director intentando animar un poco al pelirrojo.

-Pero, señor, llevan 10 días así. Hermione sólo llora y la fiebre no le baja y Harry no reacciona ante nada-En la voz de Ron se notaba preocupación y angustia ante el estado de sus amigos

- Creo, señor Weasley, que la Señorita Granger es la que más corre peligro- Dijo Dumbledore, cruzando las manos mirando a una ya mas tranquila Hermione.

¿Por qué lo cree?...¿Que pasará si no logramos despertarla de esas pesadillas, Profesor?

- Creo que no sólo son pesadillas, tal vez ella solo esta recordando, y esos recuerdos si no se vuelven positivos- Suspiró- Podrían causar que la señorita Granger muriera ahogada entre sus temores.

-

Aquí les dejo otro capi, mis lectoras. Lamento la demora, espero que les haya gustado

Muchas, muchas gracias por todos lo Rev enviados, de verdad nunca espere recibir tantos. Lamento si no los contesto ahora, lo que pasa es que son las 4: 17 a.m y mañana me voy a la playa D

Perdonen lo poco, de verdad quería escribir mas, peor ya volviendo de mis vacas, les regalare un cap de lujo ;)

Muchas gracias otra vez, y no se olviden del amigo "Go" que esta ahí abajito ;). Estaré esperando sus rev :D

Con mucho cariño para ustedes

Poly Morgana R

-


End file.
